Fire Emblem Awakening Lemon Quest
by l8 tr8
Summary: A retelling of the Fire emblem awakening story with Lemons. It contains yuri,swearing and mild violence Yeah this summary sucks...


Fire Emblem Awakening

Lemon Quest

Disclaimer: I don't own the fire emblem video game series.

So basically this is just a lemon adventure of the Fire Emblem Awakening game(yeah I don't really know the term so...yeah.)

Avatar- Gender- Female

Build- 1 (medium)

Face-1 (normal eyes)

Hair- 4(long,spikey,black)

Voice-1 (energetic)

It was a normal day in Yliss, sunny with a few clouds here and there and a gentle,cool breeze. Lissa,Frederick and I decided to go for a patrol around the village we were staying at when we encountered a still figure lying on the ground.

"Hey are you okay!" I shouted as I ran towards the person.

"Chrom,wait for us,"Lissa shouted as she followed

"Millord,I suggest you exercise caution," Frederick stated in his usual,dull tone. While I examined the still figure in front of us.

"Hmmm...its a women,probably 18 or so and she appears dead."

"Well Chrom,we have to do something," Lissa stated

"And what do you propose we do," I replied as I turned back to look at the lady on the floor when I noticed that she groaned. She opened her eyes slowly but shut them closed when the suns light shined into her face using her hands to block it off.

"Well you're finally awake now,"I said as the lady looked around confused.

"Hi there," Lissa said to the lady in a kind tone.

"You know they are better places to take a nap on,then on the floor. Here give me your hand," I said as I reached my hand out. The lady reached out and grabbed my hand with her hand,which seemed to have some weird mark on it.

"T-thanks Chrom," the lady replied

"How do you know my name?" I asked her in a curious tone.

"Oh,it just came to me," she told me,in a confused tone.

"Well that's certainly interesting,may I ask for your name then," I asked her

"My name is Alyss," She said.

(Three days later)

So it turns out Alyss is a lot more talented then we thought,her swordsmanship rivals mine,her magic skill is probably the best from all the shepherds and to top that all,her strategic,tactical skills beats even the best tactician in the yliss army.

"and she is kinda sexy,no wait bad thoughts Chrom,you just met her and you're the prince but-" I was interrupted from my thoughts by a loud noise of something hitting the floor,I turned around immediately to find our archer Virion getting beaten up by,our Cavalier,Sully.

"You little pervert,you were looking at my ass!" She shouted as she strangled him.

"Okay Sully,I think that's enough," I said as I broke the fight up.

"Whatever,I better not catch you doing that again,"she threatened him while making a gesture of a knife cutting through her neck.

After that we had to take an entire hour to heal Virion because Sully broke his arm,his right leg,twisted his left ankle and gave him a concussion. After that it was already the evening. So we decided to stay at a nearby village at an inn,hopefully we have enough gold though.

"Alyss how much gold do we have," I asked our new tactician

"Hmmm...one thousand," she replied

As we made our way to the inn we soon realized that we were going to have to share rooms.

"Millord I suggest that Alyss should have a single room,she is after all formulating a strategy for the upcoming march" Frederick suggested.

"Good idea,it would be unwise if she is distracted,"I replied.

"Sully you're going to need to watch over Lissa," I told her

"Yes sir," she responded.

"Frederick,you will sleep with Virion,"

"Yes sir," he responded as Virion swallowed nervously

"And Alyss and I are going to have separate rooms," I announced.

So with that we all went to our rooms. Frederick and Virion's room is all the way at the back of the inn and next to their's is Sully and Lissa's room while at the other end is my room and next to it is Alyss' room. After 3 hours or so I was still awake so I decided to visit Alyss to see if her plan is completed.

(Alyss' P.O.V)

"I can't think like this," I thought to myself.

Maybe a nice long bath would help,yeah definitely. I stood up and removed my coat and threw it onto my bed and all my other clothes followed,I then removed my black bra and matching panties and grabbed one of the white towels and headed into the bathroom. I ran the hot water until it filled the whole tub and filled the bathroom with steam. I first tested the water with one foot and afterwards I slowly stepped into the bath

"Ahhhhh...this feels great" I said to myself as I enjoyed the warm soothing bath

"ALYSS,ARE YOU IN HERE," I heard Chrom shout.

Damn,I never realized how long I was in here for.

"Is that you Chrom,would you please wait outside I'll be back right now," I said as I quickly got out of the bath.

(Chrom's P.O.V)

I never really heard what Alyss said but I don't really think its important anyway because she never locked her door. I was greeted by an empty room and failed to notice the clothes lying on the bed.

"Maybe she's in here," I thought as I opened the door besides the bed.

"About the march ba-" I was interrupted mid-sentance by the sight of a naked Alyss getting out off the bath.

"CHROM!" Alyss screamed in surprised as her face turned several shades redder.

My face also started to go red as my eyes darted across every single curve of her body. My dick started to expand until it felt like the fabric of my trousers were going to burst open.

"Alyss I...uhhh...me...no...I'm sorry," I said stupidly as she looked down at my member

"How do I look?" Alyss asked.

This question caught me off guard and my instincts took over my body as I grabbed her into a kiss,to which she kissed back,soon our tongues were in heated battle as I wrapped my arms around her waist while I grinded the bulge in my pants against her pussy earning me a muffled moan from her. We soon broke the kiss completely out of breath while staring at each other with raw lust. She led me to her bed were she removed the clothes off the bed.

"Are you sure you want to continue," I asked her.

"I want you,"she said with lust in her eyes while she removed my cape and all my other clothes followed. We both stood admiring each other's body for a complete minute before Alyss went to the door and locked it. I sneaked up behind her and lifted her off her feet in bridal position causing her to yelp in surprise,which I silenced with a kiss while I carried her to the bed and laid her down. I then positioned myself over her entrance and went into her as slowly as I could but with a enough force to break her hymen. I then thrusted down breaking her hymen causing her to shed tears in the pain which I kissed away.

"I love you," I told her as I pulled my member up and thrusted it down,up and down,up and down until my hips were just a blur.

Alyss was in pure bliss while I fucked her relentlessly.

"Chrom...I'm about to...cum," she told me causing me to speed up while sucking one of her large tits. I could feel my load in my member growing until it was to much to contain so I grabbed her hips and started to thrust even faster until both of us climaxed simultaneously while moaning each other's name.

Afterwards both of us collapsed into an exhausted heap.

"Chrom,I love you," Alyss said.

"Me too,"I replied.

"Let's do this again sometime," she told me.

"I can't wait,"I replied

After a long pause I broke the silence saying

"How about now."

"Mmmm...anything for you,"she replied.

And so after that we both embraced each other moaning each other's name for the whole night.

Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed this story, remember to give a review if possible and to say if you want me to continue or not,maybe even give me a few ideas for pairings and criticism or any improvements for the next chapter would also be appreciated.


End file.
